Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit=Höhepunkt der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Sandsturm *Rabenpfote *Lahmfuß *Moorkralle *Spinnenpfote *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Aschenpfote *Fleckenschweif *Flickenpelz *Einauge *Mausefell Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Blaustern *Prinzessin (nicht namentlich) *Maispfote Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Hochland ***Verlassene Dachbauten **Baumgeviert **Hochfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube Tiere *Hund *Dachs *Natter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, WindClan, Zweibeinernest *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Ältester *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Blattgrüne, Monde Wissenswertes *Seite 248: Der Satzrest "(...) Fireheart felt (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 228 von Rising Storm) *Seite 249: Der Satzteil "(...) he admitted." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), gab er zu.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), stammelte er." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 229 von Rising Storm) *Seite 249: Der Satzteil "'Yes,' Sandstorm answered, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Ja', antwortete Sandsturm (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie nickte (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 230 von Rising Storm) *Seite 251: "(...), ist Dachsdreck!" - Vor dem Wort Dachsdreck müsste "alter" stehen, da im Original die Rede von old badger dirt ist (vgl. Seite 231 von Rising Storm) *Seite 252: Spinnenpfote wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt bezeichnet. *Seite 252: Das Wort wieder vom Satz "Willst du wieder zu den Hochfelsen ziehen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 232 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 253: "Feuerherz rollte sich sofort zu Seite (...)" - Statt rollte sich sofort zu Seite müsste es "rollte mit ihm Lahmfuß" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he rolled with him ist (vgl. Seite 232 von Rising Storm) *Seite 253: "(...) Gegners, bevor der sich wegducken konnte." - Statt bevor müsste es "als dieser sich wegduckte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von as he ducked away ist (vgl. Seite 233 von Rising Storm) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...) as Fireheart knocked the breath from him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 233 von Rising Storm) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...) to spin and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 233 von Rising Storm) *Seite 253: Der Satzrest "(...), and Fireheart hissed as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 233 von Rising Storm) *Seite 254: Der Satzteil "'But before that?', meowed Sandstorm. Her voice, though quiet, was warm." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Aber davor?', miaute Sandsturm. Ihre Stimme war warm, wenn auch ruhig/leise.") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Du hättest ihn davor sehen sollen', Sagte Sandtsurm mit leiser Stimme." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 234 von Rising Storm) *Seite 255: "(...) ein wenig Bescheidenheit gelernt hat." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 234 von Rising Storm) *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...) at full pelt, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 235 von Rising Storm) *Seite 255: Der Satzrest "(...) that left him weak, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 235 von Rising Storm) *Seite 256: "(...), was passiert ist!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 235 von Rising Storm) *Seite 256: Das Wort Hauskätzchens vom Satz "(...) eines Hauskätzchens zurückgekehrt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 236 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 256: "(...) gestohlen worden." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 236 von Rising Storm) *Seite 257: Der Satz "(..., zusammen mit diesem) widerlichen (Hund!)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 236 von Rising Storm) *Seite 257: "(...) ohne Leine mit mir in dem Nest." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt. Zudem ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise die Rede von einer Leine, obwohl die Katzen diesen Begriff gar nicht kennen (vgl. Seite 237 von Rising Storm) *Seite 258: Der Satzrest "(...) from Cloudpaw to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 21nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 21 Kategorie:Verweise